


December Day 21

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	December Day 21

You were out Christmas shopping and had gone into Victoria’s Secret to get your sister a gift card. You were making your way through the store and you were close to the door when someone ran right into you. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry. Please help me hide.”

As soon as you looked up at his face you knew who he was and you could already hear the pack of fans running after him. 

You were near the dressing rooms so you pulled him into one real quick. 

“Thank you so much. I’m very grateful for you helping me. My name is Sebastian, by the way. What might yours be, savior of mine?”

“My name is y/n. It’s an honor to meet you. You are a very talented actor. Why are you running from your fans though?”

“I love my fans, but I really need to shop and they kept coming.”

You laughed at how exhausted and whiny he sounded.

The two of you talked for a while until you thought the coast was clear. He asked for your phone number and then the two of you slowly left the dressing room. You didn’t see anyone around so he left to finish his shopping. You just stood there in shock before returning to your own shopping.

The next morning you were drinking coffee when you received a text from an unknown number that read “Look at the front page of the newspaper. -Seb”. You went outside to retrieve it and almost dropped your coffee. 

“SEBASTIAN STAN RAN FROM FANS TO HAVE A SECRET RENDEZVOUS IN VICTORIAS SECRET…IS THIS HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND OR JUST A LITTLE FUN FOR THE HOLIDAYS?”

They really should shorten their headlines. Who writes this stuff? Under it was a picture of the two of you coming out of a dressing room together and smiling.

You text him back with an “oh my god” and walk back into your home. 

You actually do drop your coffee when you read his new text. “I’d actually like for the first guess to be true. Will you go on a date with me?”

You might have replied “YES!” a little too eagerly, but who knew that Christmas shopping would get you a date with a hottie like Sebastian Stan?


End file.
